Kingdom Hearts IIX
by YashamonMaster
Summary: For the first time in Night City, shooting stars crossed the sky. For Diablo, they were heralds of a new beginning. Now, Diablo must join Sora, the Keyblade master, to fight off a Heartless invasion of Night City before the 7 destroy it all.
1. First Invasion

**Kingdom Hearts  
II-X**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the Keyblade, Goofy, Donald, the Gummi Ship, or any other copyrighted materials contained within this fic. They belong to the various people who own them (which is, for the most part, Square-Enix and Disney.) I do, however, own X, the Seven, Diablo, and Ice.  
A/N: This takes place in a similar time frame as Kingdom Hearts II, but in a different reality. You know, AU? And, for the record, Diablo is a Self-Insertion. Ice isn't, as she is a girl. And I'm not. And, for those who've read Return to Darkness, there will be a familiar face or two. Eventually.

**Chapter One: First Invasion**

For the first time ever in Night City, shooting stars crossed the vast dark sky. Not just one, or two, but many. Hundreds of fireballs streaking through the black, illuminating the gloomy streets and monolithic buildings.  
At least, it was a first for Diablo. The teen had never seen a shooting star before, but perhaps there had been some before his birth. Or maybe he just always missed them. But there was no missing them this time.  
"Well, are you just going to space out, or are we going?"  
The cool voice snapped him out of thought. Diablo looked away from the sky and right in front of him, right into a pair of sparkling blue eyes.  
"Uh, yeah," Diablo stammered. "I was just distracted. Cause, you know, there aren't usually shooting stars around here."  
"You're right," said the girl, nodding. Her long blue hair waved in the cool breeze. "I mean, I've never seen any. Have you?"  
"Nah," Diablo said, shaking his head. He felt his shaggy silver hair swaying. His parents were always bugging him to get it cut.  
"Well, let's go then," Ice said, impatiently. "I want to check out the new club. They say it's the best club in Night City."  
Diablo and Ice were both dressed for the occasion. Diablo was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with a red demon on the back. He had made sure to also put on his favorite necklace, a silver snake wrapped around a black opal. A chain-loop hung from one of his pockets.  
Ice was wearing a low cut blue tank-top, blue jeans, and a flimsy white jacket, and a diamond on the end of a silver chain that Diablo had given her. He had needed to save up for two years to buy it, but she was worth it to him.  
"Then we better jet," said Diablo, smirking.  
Ice's eyes lit up even more. They both new what 'jet' meant to Diablo.  
Minutes later, Ice had her arms wrapped around Diablo's chest as they screamed down the road on his jet black motorcycle. The street lights flashed in rapid succession as the duo flew towards the club. The lights gave Ice the unsettling impression that the demon on the back of Diablo's helmet was moving.  
After mere minutes, the bike smoothly glided in front of the building and into the parking lot, where Diablo chained it to a bike stand.  
"Let's rock," Diablo said, exchanging his helmet for a pair of sunglasses.  
Ice grabbed his arm and the two marched up to the bouncer.  
"Yo, Big Man, can we get in?" Diablo asked, grinning his best "you know you want me in there" grin.  
"You on the list?" the bouncer boomed.  
"You're joking, right?" said Ice, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, come on in," said the bouncer, laughing deeply. Diablo felt his teeth rattle.  
The two walked in, and were instantly charged with adrenaline. The music blared, the beat causing Diablo to pull Ice onto the dance floor. The melded into the ground, dancing wildly to the high-paced Techno music. The lights flashed around them in a psychedelic pattern that would cause anyone on drugs to freak out.  
"They were right!" Diablo roared over the music.  
"Who?" Ice yelled.  
"The people who said this was the best club in town!"  
After what felt like 2 hours of dancing (but was only slightly more than one, according to Diablo's watch) they moved out of the ground and over to the bar.  
"God, I'm wiped already," Diablo said, face flushed from exertion.  
"Same here," Ice panted. "Drinks?"  
"Hell yeah! Yo, barkeep!"  
The bartender walked over and stared at the two suspiciously.  
"You two old enough to drink?" he asked.  
"Maybe not booze, but I've progressed beyond the Sippy-Cup, anyway. Don't know about her, though."  
Ice hit him in the shoulder, but smiled as she did so.  
"Listen, just hook me up with something cold and legal, all right?"  
"Fine," the bartender grumbled.  
Diablo spun in his chair and looked out over the crowd. As he scanned the crowd, he saw something extremely weird.  
A duck and a dog-like thing were walking with a teenager clad in black. The teen had spiky brown hair and was holding what looked like an enormous key.  
"What the...?"  
Before he could even mention it to Ice, the trio vanished from sight in the crowd.  
"Your drinks, kid," the bartender sneered.  
"The name's Diablo, gramps," Diablo spat back.  
"My name's not gramps, kid. It's Cid."  
"Whatever," Diablo snorted.  
Suddenly, the music stopped. An angry murmur ran through the crowd, but a light shone on a stage next to the DJ.  
"Sorry to interrupt," said a man on the stage.  
He was dressed in a black suit with a blood red tie. A strange heart-like symbol was on the tie. He wore black sunglasses, and his black hair was slicked back.  
"Unfortunately, we have gotten word that there are some...unwanted guests in the club tonight. Murdoc! Seal the door!"  
A loud click could be heard as the large bouncer locked the front door.  
"Now, if one Sora would kindly step forward."  
The teen dressed in black stepped out of the crowd. He was, in fact, holding a massive key.  
"Hey, Diablo!" a voice rang out.  
Diablo turned to see a tall, lanky teen dressed in green and brown running up. His brown hair was spiked, and his green eyes sparkled.  
"Hey, Cy."  
"Dude, you know what's going on?" Cy asked.  
"Not a clue," Diablo said, shrugging.  
"Ah, Mr. Sora," said the man in the suit. "If you would kindly come with me...and relinquish the Keyblade."  
"Never!" 'Sora' spat. "Bring on your worst, Heartless!"  
"Fine..." said the man, his voice instantly becoming low and raspy. "I will!" the 'man' shrieked.  
His skin turned pitch-black, matching the suit. The suit itself seemed to meld with his flesh, and the tie vanished completely. The sunglasses bonded to his face, revealing glowing yellow eyes. Small wings sprouted from his back, and he grew a tail. As he pulled back one arm, claws sprouted from his fingers. He slashed at Sora and let out another shriek.  
Sora jumped back from the clawed monster and swung out with the key, carving a gash in its chest.  
"Holy shit!" Cy yelled. "Run, dude!"  
"Right! Come on, Ice!"  
Diablo jumped off his bar stool and grabbed Ice's arm, pulling her along behind him. More shadowy monsters were rising from the ground, crawling out of the walls, and dropping from the ceiling.  
"Where do you think you're going?" boomed the bouncer.  
However, the bouncer was gone, replaced by a massive monster. It was as wide as it was tall, with a massive gut. A tiny head peered down from atop the torso, and large, gorilla-like arms jutted out from the sides. Its tiny feet supported the bulk, but Diablo couldn't see how.  
The...Large Bodied Monster reached out and grabbed one of the party-goers, tossing him to the Shadow Monsters. The endless hordes of Shadows swarmed over the young man, and when they parted, nothing was left.  
"Kill them all!" screamed the monster on the stage. "Leave nothing left! Kill all of-"  
The monster was cut off as a spinning blade cut through its chest. It exploded in a puff of shadow. The blade spun back around, and Sora caught it. It was the Keyblade.  
"I call that little move the Strike Raid!"  
"And I call this one Firaga!" quacked the duck.  
It held out a staff and pointed at the masses of Shadows, and a huge jet of flame shot out, causing them to burst into flames.  
The Dog-Man-Thing jumped into the fray and spun wildly, holding out a large shield. It knocked the monsters into the air in all directions. The skidded to a halt, some of them still flaming.  
"Nice on Goofy!" cheered the teen.  
Sora jumped into the crowd as well, swinging left and right, cutting through the monsters. The duck shot flames, ice, and even thunder at the monsters, blasting them into clouds of darkness.  
The Large Bodied one still blocked the door, and it picked up a small radio.  
"Boss," it said. "We've got major problems! All three of them are here, and they're tearing the Shadows apart! They already got the Neo-Shadow you sent."  
A high voice answered, but Diablo didn't hear what. He was captivated by the spectacle.  
Most of the Shadows were gone, slain by the three weird warriors. From all he could tell, the teen was Sora, the dog was Goofy, and the duck was Donald. However, he couldn't be sure.  
Ice was clinging to him from behind, but Diablo knew that she could protect herself if he and Cy couldn't. Cy looked at the sight with a more morbid interest than Diablo, and it unnerved him.  
"Guys, we've got to get out of here," Diablo hissed.  
"How?" Ice asked. "The big one is still blocking the door!"  
"Draw the heroes' attention!" Diablo said.  
Without thinking, he spun around, pushed Ice back a little, and jumped at the Large Body. He pulled back his fist, and slammed it into the monster's tiny face. His silver ring left an impression just below its eye.  
"How do you like that, biatch!?" Diablo roared.  
He hooked his other arm up and struck the monster's ample stomach. He fell back a little, and jump-kicked the beast in the gut again.  
"Help!" Ice yelled, half-faking the fear in her voice.  
Cy rushed over too, elbowing the giant in the side, followed up with a right to the armpit. Diablo punched it repeatedly in the gut.  
The two backed off, hoping to have made an impact on the towering monster. Its skin was dented, but it glared down and grabbed the fronts of their shirts. With one motion, it lifted them off their feet and hurled them back onto the dance floor.  
"Donald, the Large Body!"  
"Right! Stopga!"  
A green beam struck the Large Body, and it froze completely. Sora jumped high through the air, spinning around and landing right behind the Large Body. He pushed it slowly forward with his Keyblade, hacking it to pieces. Just as the spell seemed to wear off, it exploded in a cloud of darkness.  
"Now let's go!" Diablo roared.  
With Ice still holding on to his arm, he ran outside the club and into the parking lot. Unfortunately, the Shadows had invaded the outside as well.  
"Shit," Diablo swore. "Ice, Cy, we need another way out!"  
"Cy's not here!" Ice yelled.  
"What!?"  
"He must still be in the club."  
"Then we've got to go get him!"  
Diablo ran off towards the club, ignoring Ice's screams of protest. He dashed inside, scanning for his friend. What he saw made his blood run cold.  
Cy was standing in a pool of shadow. The tendrils were slowly snaking up his body, engulfing him in shadow. But that wasn't even the worst part:  
He was smiling.  
"Cy!" Diablo bellowed. "MOVE YOUR ASS!"  
"I'm not afraid of the darkness, Diablo," said Cy, staring right at him.  
"NO!"  
Diablo ran at his friend, but the darkness was quickly climbing up his legs as well. He trashed and snarled, and reached out towards Cy, but he was too far away, and the ropes were too strong. The darkness surrounded him, engulfed him.  
Blackness.  
  
A/N: A few KH references in their. One, quite obvious. The other, maybe a bit more subtle. Maybe even some others I didn't put in consciously. Well, review if you want to. Chapter two soon. And no, Diablo is not going to wield a Keyblade. Just in case anyone starts bugging me about it. There is only Sora, Mickey, Riku, and BHK. They are the only Keyblade wielders.


	2. Rise of the Seven

**Chapter Two: Rise of the Seven**

The darkness was all around. And when the blinding light pierced through, it seemed even darker. The light shot at Diablo, striking him, and the darkness was gone. He was back in the Club, surrounded by the strange monsters.  
"Ice!" he yelled, and wheeled around, forgetting why he had entered the club again.  
She was standing there, surrounded by the dark monsters. They were readying to pounce, and Diablo rushed in without thinking.  
"Get away from her you monsters!" he bellowed. "Back off!"  
The Shadows turned to him, glaring with their large yellow eyes. Diablo lifted his hand high in an arc, and brought it back down. As he did, a jet black blade cut through one of the Shadows, causing it to vanish.  
"What the...?"  
He picked up the blade he held in his hand. It was a strange black and purple color that meshed with the night around him. The blade was curved and had a strange design, and the handle was tipped with a stone snake's head.  
Without even starting to ask why he had it, he slashed through the Shadows, feeling stronger and faster than normal. The blade flickered through the still night air, clouds of smoke exploding around the sword.  
"Ice, let's go!"  
"Where's Cy?" she asked, her usual cool fading slightly.  
"I don't know! He's gone! But we have to go!" Diablo barked.  
He fumbled with the key, but managed to unlock the bike. He and Ice tore out of the parking lot towards Diablo's house.  
"WAIT!" yelled a voice.  
Diablo flicked his gray eyes back, and saw the three 'Heroes' running behind him.  
"No time! Sorry!" Diablo called.  
He revved the engine, speeding up through the streets. Ice was squeezing his middle, her nails beginning to dig into his skin. She was shaking.  
_Hold on, babe, _he thought. _I'll get you home safe. I swear it.  
_Diablo was so frightened, so angry, so freaked out that he nearly wrecked the bike coming around a corner. The side tipped far too low for the simple turn, but he didn't care.  
He pulled to a stop outside his house, grabbing Ice and pulling her off the bike. After briefly fumbling for his keys, he flung open the door and pushed Ice inside. Following suit, he jumped inside, slamming the door behind him and locking it.  
"What the hell is going on!?" Ice screamed. She was deathly pale, eyes wide and frightened.  
"I don't know...shit this is bad..."  
Ice collapsed into a chair while Diablo paced through the room.  
"You think somebody slipped us something? Maybe all the drinks were poisoned...a mass hallucination...that'd explain it...but we didn't drink...well, one little thing...but is that enough? Shit!"  
Frustrated, the teen marched over to a tall cabinet. He opened the wood doors and pulled out a bottle filled with dark liquid.  
"What are you drinking?" Ice asked.  
"Bourbon. Why, you want some?"  
Ice shook her head wildly.  
"I don't think either of us should be having alcohol," she said sternly.  
"Yeah, well, my nerves desperately need calming," Diablo shot back, scowling. "So if you don't mind, I'm going to treat myself to some coffee with a bourbon back."  
Ice sat in the chair, staring at her feet as Diablo made coffee. He returned minutes later holding two steaming mugs.  
"You drink coffee, right?"  
Ice nodded weakly, taking the mug. The two drank deep, the caffeine reenergizing their bodies and clearing their minds. Diablo's bourbon succeeded in calming his nerves.  
Just then, a loud knocking rang out against the door.  
"Who's there!?" Diablo snapped.  
"Sora...the guy from the club..." replied the voice.  
"What, you here to finish the job you started? Killing everything in Night City? Don't want witnesses, eh?"  
"That's not it!" replied Sora. "I want to help you! You wield a legendary weapon!"  
_The sword!  
_"Let us in...let us talk..."  
Diablo grabbed the sword (he had left it next to the door) and held it ready as he swung open the door. As soon as the three walked in, he stabbed forward with the tip, aiming directly at Sora's throat.  
"Whoa!"  
"Stopga!"  
Diablo felt himself freeze. No part of him could move as much as a millimeter.  
"Now, are you going to calm down, or do I have to explain to you like this?" asked Sora, calm and cheerful.  
The teen collapsed to the ground when he unfroze, having been in a leaping position when frozen.  
"I'll be good," he grunted.  
"Good. My name's Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy," Sora said, gesturing to his two companions.  
"Diablo," the teen grunted. "That's Ice, and this is my good friend bourbon," he said pointing to the glass. "So, you gonna clue me in, or what?"  
And so, the Trio explained all the stuff you, as Kingdom Hearts fans know. They talked about the Heartless, the worlds, Gummi Travel, their past adventures, the Keyblade, and magic...among other things.  
"Wow," said Diablo, as Sora paused. "That's...quite a bit of data to process. But wait," he said suddenly. "You said it's bad to muddle, so why'd you tell me all this?"  
Donald quacked something that Diablo failed to understand.  
"Huh?"  
"He said that you wield a legendary weapon too," Goofy said.  
"Ah, you mean the sword."  
"According to our sources," Sora explained. "Something big is going to happen here in Night City. A powerful force is planning to destroy the world via the Keyhole, using the power of the Heartless, which we thought we sealed.  
"Seven humans on Night City, led by the powerful force, are gathering immense power. They can command the Heartless, and have powers of their own as well. There's only one thing that can bring down their unique brand of power."  
"My sword, I assume," Diablo said, raising an eyebrow. "So you're saying that I'm some mystical guardian of Night City, blessed with a magic sword designed to destroy Seven evil humans and their mysterious leader?"  
"That about sums it up," Sora answered, nodding.  
"This is crazy," Diablo sighed, shaking his head.  
"Well, you wield the sword, so you're the destined protector of mankind."  
Diablo was about to make a snide remark, when a loud rumbling split the calm air.  
"What the hell was that!?" Diablo shouted, jumping to his feet.  
"That," yelled a high, muffled voice, "was the Seven's barrier coming up. You've got to work fast, young man."  
"Who's there?"  
"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service."  
With that, a small bug-like man wearing a suit and a top hat jumped out of the fire place. He hopped over and jumped onto Diablo's shoulder.  
"My God, I am hallucinating."  
"No, that's the guide we told you about," Donald quacked. Diablo was sure he heard the bird mutter, "idiot."  
"I managed to learn some information from X, the one presiding over the Seven," Jiminy said. He knows quite a bit about Night City's predicament.  
"First of all, I learned that they have divided Night City into eight sections, seven surrounding a central point."  
"Dusk Tower!" Diablo yelled out. "It's the highest building in the City. Any megalomaniac would put up shop there."  
"Yes, well, I don't know much about the Seven themselves, but what I've gathered is that each has different powers, and draws their strengths from the Seven Deadly Sins.  
"Also, I know a bit about that sword you wield. It's called the Z-Blade, and has twelve forms based on the Zodiac. The current form is the Snake Fang, and commands the elemental force of Chaos. It awoke because of your Black Opal, there are eleven other gems that contain the power necessary."  
"Great. This is sounding more and more like a video game," the Z-Blade wielder groaned.  
"What I hope is that if you defeat one of the Seven, their barrier will fall, allowing access to another."  
"That sounds cliché enough," Diablo snorted.  
"So, ready to head off to face your first opponent?" Sora asked.  
"Why not," Diablo said, shrugging. "The club's destroyed, my parents are off in Sun Village on their second honeymoon, so I guess I got time to spare. Besides, they mess with me, they mess with my girl, they mess with my town, and they mess with my club. They have to pay." A/N: It's Jiminy Cricket, alias Captain Exposition! So, Diablo is the Z-Blade wielder, there are Seven powerful humans, and twelve mystical gems. What could happen next? Well, let's just find out. Heck, why don't you vote for the first sin...  
SINS: Wrath, Lust, Sloth, Gluttony, Greed, Envy, and Pride. Please e-mail your votes or contain them in a review, not just "Greed!" or "Do Pride!" This is Yasha, signing out.


End file.
